


We'll Make It, I Swear

by Samunderthelights



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's been five years since Call Me By Your Name was made, and everyone can't wait to get back together to work on the sequel. But once they get back together, Armie notices Timothée distancing himself from him. And not only is it hurting him to have lost their friendship, it is also starting to affect their work. So he will have to do whatever he can, to figure out why Timothée doesn't want to spend time with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> My first try at an Armie/Timothée story. Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so there might be some grammar/spelling mistakes here and there. Sorry about that. But I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> xx

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/samanthadroppie/39857297613/in/dateposted-public/)

“What are you doing here?” Armie asks, as he walks into ‘Elio’s’ bedroom. It has been five years since they made the first movie, and to be back at the villa, it takes him back to that summer. Back to when things had been different. This time around, there are expectations. There is pressure. And they both can’t deny that this time it feels different.  
“I remember seeing this place for the first time,” Timothée says, staring at the bed, which is made up to look like Elio’s bed again. “It’s…”  
“It feels like we were here just yesterday?” Armie suggests, and Timothée looks up at him, a shy smile on his face.  
So many things have happened since they were last here. The movie had grown into a phenomenon for hundreds of thousands of people, if not more, and it had taken them to the Oscars. Both men had gone on to make more movies, but it had been Call Me By Your Name for which people would recognise them in the street. And when Luca and Andre had finally worked out the sequel, both actors had signed on for the project, without even knowing what the story was about. Just having the chance to work with the same group of people again, on a continuation of the project that had changed their lives, it was a chance they could not pass on.  
“What if…,” Timothée begins to say, but then he stops himself, and he looks back down at the bed.  
“What?”  
“What if we let them down?”  
“What, Luca and Andre?” Armie asks.  
“The fans. They expect so much, and what if… what if they’re disappointed with what we’re doing,” Timothée says, finally looking back up at the other actor, who is staring at him with an intense look on his face. “I don’t want to ruin what we… this thing, you know?”  
“I know,” Armie sighs. “I’m nervous too, man. And I know those guys are nervous too,” he says, looking towards the door. “But they wrote something brilliant, and I really think we can make a movie which is just as good as the first one. Better even.”  
“You’re lying, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Armie laughs. “I have no idea if this is going to work, man. But I do know that it feels great to be back here, and I can’t wait to do this. And even if it sucks…,” he shrugs.  
“We get to hang out together?” Timothée laughs.  
“Exactly. So just… try to relax, and don’t think about those guys out there,” Armie says, as he looks over at the window. When they had made the first movie, no one had known about it, and no one had known who they were. Not really. They had been able to walk around, ride around, without anyone noticing them. But now, people are outside the villa, waiting for them to leave, to ask for selfies, for autographs. In Crema, the hotels are fully booked, because people had heard rumours that they are shooting a few scenes there this week. It had taken away some of the magic, but they know they will be off to a new location soon, a location the fans don’t know about, so they know they will get some peace and quiet soon enough.  
“What, those guys?” Timothée asks, after more screaming can be heard from the fans outside. “I just wish…”  
“I know,” Armie says, and he flashes a small smile. “Come here,” he says, as he holds his arms open wide. The younger man awkwardly steps up to him, and wraps his arms around him, the shyest smile on his face. “I’ve missed you, man.”  
“I’ve missed you too.”

\---

“Do you think they know we’re up here?” Armie asks, as he is looking down at the group of fans, laughing as they are walking down the street.  
“Their hotel is around the corner,” Timothée says, not looking up from the script in his hands. They have been shooting scenes at the villa, with Michael and Amira, for a few days now, but things hadn’t been going as planned, and things are taking much longer. But seeing as they will have to move on to their new location in just a matter of days, they will have to start shooting more scenes than planned per day from now on, or they will get into trouble.  
It’s already late at night, and Armie wants to relax, have a drink, but Timothée is focussed on going through their lines one more time, and rehearsing their scenes for tomorrow, so they can get through them quicker.  
“Please, can we just…?” he asks, but Armie is still looking down at the group of fans, laughing as they start singing ‘Love My Way’. “Armie!”  
“What has gotten into you?” Armie asks, as he turns around. “You used to be…”  
“What?”  
“Relaxed.”  
“I’m just trying to be professional here,” Timothée says, as he hands Armie’s script over to him.  
“And what? I’m not? Have I ever not known my lines? Seriously, what is wrong with you, man?” Armie asks, but the younger man ignores him, his gaze focussed on the papers in his hand. “Talk to me.”  
“I’m just trying to work.”  
“I know you…”  
“No, you fucking don’t,” Timothée snaps. “Maybe I’ve just grown up, yeah?”  
“Tim…”  
“You should try to grow up too,” Timothée interrupts him, before getting up and storming out of the room, into his bedroom. Armie stays where he is, confused at what has just happened. Confused at what he has done or said wrong. Before, they had always gotten along, and they had been like brothers, they had been the best of friends. But he has noticed Timothée distancing himself this time, not wanting to spend time with him, outside of work. And even when they are not on set, all he wants to do is rehearse. There is no more watching a movie, going out for dinner. It is strictly professional now, and it hurts Armie more than he wants to admit.

\---

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Armie asks, when he walks into their living room the next morning. The younger man hadn’t left his bedroom anymore after snapping, so they still haven’t spoken about what had happened.  
“I’m sorry, I…”  
“Have I done something wrong?” Armie asks, as he sits down at the kitchen table. Timothée is staring at the wall, his one hand underneath his chin. “If you’re angry with me, then…”  
“I’m not. I just…”  
“What?” Armie asks, when the younger man doesn’t finish his sentence.  
“Nothing.”  
“No, you are upset with me, so there must be a reason. Just tell me.”  
“I’m not upset with you,” Timothée says, looking up at him, and Armie can see that he is considering telling him more. Considering telling him what is the real reason for his behaviour.  
“Then why are you pushing me away?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Yeah, you are,” Armie says, and he flashes a supportive smile, hoping to make him open up to him. “Why?”  
“It’s just… it doesn’t matter,” Timothée shrugs, looking back down at the table.  
“It matters to me. I miss you, man. I miss hanging out with you,” Armie says, and he reaches out his hand, to put on top of Timothée’s hand, but before he can even reach him, Timothée has gotten up.  
“We should get ready, or we’ll be late,” he says, before leaving the room, leaving Armie feeling even worse than he did before.

“Come on, guys, we haven’t got all day!” Luca snaps, after they have to do yet another take of a long scene. It’s a difficult and intense scene between the two men, but because of the tension between them, it just isn’t working. Timothée is staying as professional as ever, but Armie is upset, and as much as he is trying to hide it, he can’t. And it is starting to affect his work.  
“Sorry, I’ll get it this time,” he says, as he moves back to the other side of the room.  
“That’s what you said last time. What is wrong with you?” Luca asks, and Armie can’t help but feel like he is ten years old again. He looks over at Timothée, but the younger man is avoiding his look by staring down at the floor.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t tell me that. Just get it right,” Luca says, and Armie gives a little nod, feeling embarrassed. But the second they start shooting the scene again, he can already tell that he is messing it up again. He can’t get into it, and be ‘Oliver’, which had been so easy for him, all those years ago, when he knows that this time around, Timothée wants nothing to do with him. When there is a distance between them. What hurts even more, is that the younger man seems to have no trouble switching between being Elio, and being the emotionless, distanced actor. He simply does not seem to care.

“That’s it. You are both going out to dinner with me,” Luca says, after a long and exhausting day, where they had tried to shoot as many scenes as possible. But it had only become more obvious that there is a distance between the two actors, which is growing ever bigger, and which is starting to show on screen.  
“I can’t,” Timothée says, as he puts on his shirt. “I have to…”  
“No,” Luca interrupts him. “It wasn’t a question. We are going to have dinner. I will see you later,” he says, before leaving the room, leaving the two men on their own, to finish getting changed.  
“Can we…”  
“Not now,” Timothée quickly says, and he turns around. Armie feels a sharp stinging in the pit of his stomach, and all he wants to do is go over to his friend, wrap his arms around him and hold him until things go back to the way they used to be. But he simply takes a deep breath, before picking up his sweater.

After spending a long time signing autographs, and taking pictures with the fans waiting outside the villa, the two men are now finally at the restaurant, where Luca is already waiting for them. The two men sit down, but neither of them say a word.  
“What has happened?” Luca asks. “You were the best of friends, and now… I would have never casted the two of you if you had been like this before,” he admits, and Armie looks down at the table, feeling embarrassed.  
“I am just trying to stay professional,” Timothée repeats, this having become his go-to sentence.  
“Yes, well, you stay… professional, and there won’t be a movie at all,” Luca says, and Armie looks up. “What made the first movie work was the chemistry between the two of you, the love between you,” the director explains. “That translated into your characters, and that is what made it work on screen. Now all I see is two actors.”  
“But…,” Timothée tries, but Luca won’t let him speak.  
“You are acting out the scenes, but I don’t feel anything,” he explains. “There is nothing there.”  
“We are trying,” Armie says, but Luca looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “We are.”  
“Trying isn’t good enough. I need you to do it,” the director says, but before he can say another word, someone comes over to their table to take their order. Armie looks over at Timothée, and he can see the pain written all over his face, the shame, the embarrassment. He knows that something else is going on here, and that they will need to talk about it, or it will ruin the movie.  
“I need you to be the way you used to be,” Luca continues. “Why are you not like that anymore? What has happened? When did you last see each other?”  
“Maybe two years ago,” Timothée admits. At first, they had spent a lot of time together, but as they had both started making more movies, and had started promoting those movies, work had gotten in the way, and they had drifted apart. They had still talked on the phone quite a lot, but that had gone from weekly to maybe once every two or three months as well.  
“Why?” Luca asks. “What you had… I have never seen that before. That was special. You should have cherished that, not let it go to…,” he says, but then he stops himself, as he notices the little girl sitting at the table beside them, and he doesn’t want to use bad language in front of her. “I need you to get back to that.”  
“I don’t think we can,” Armie says. “But we will… work this out,” he adds, not sure what ‘this’ is yet.  
“Yes, you can, and you will. So stop saying you are staying professional,” the director says, looking at the younger man, “you have a drink, spend some time together.”  
“We will,” Timothée says, but Armie can see that all he wants to do is run away right now. That he would rather be anywhere but here. And he can’t help but wonder what it is that he has done, that has made his best friend hate him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments on the first chapter!! xx

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/samanthadroppie/39857297613/in/dateposted-public/)

“What can I do to make you stop hating me?” Armie spits out, the minute they enter the apartment, after they have gotten back from dinner with Luca. Timothée turns to face him, a confused look on his face.  
“I don’t hate you.”  
“Then why…,” Armie says, but he feels so helpless, that he doesn’t even know what to say. This man that he had had such a great time with, with whom he had built up such a special relationship, such a special bond, now looks at him as though he is nothing to him, and it is killing him. “Why are you doing this?” he asks, his voice breaking.  
“I’m not…,” Timothée says, shaking his head. “I’m just…”  
“Please, man,” Armie whispers. “I miss you.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Do you even want to be here?” Armie asks, the frustration building up inside him. But before the younger man can even answer, he has already spit out words, which he immediately regrets. “Or are you too good for us now?”  
“Of course not…”  
“Then what the fuck is wrong with you, huh?” Armie spits out, as he takes a step towards Timothée. Timothée wants to walk past him, to go to his bedroom, but Armie grabs his arm, and pulls him back, their faces now only inches away from each other.  
For just a second, Armie expects his co-star to punch him in the face, but instead, the younger man presses his lips against his. There had always been a certain chemistry between them, something that had translated perfectly onto the screen. It had been a certain spark, something that had led to giggles and blushes in real life, but seeing as they had been such close friends, they had been able to laugh it off, blame it on the movie, their characters. But as the kiss, which starts off as a nervous, scared kiss at first, grows into a kiss full of fire and passion, it is clear that that spark between them is still there.  
Armie puts his hand on the back of Timothée’s neck, and only when he feels the younger man’s hands on his back, does he fully realise what is happening right now. He snaps out of it, and ends the kiss.  
He takes a step back, not sure what to do or what to say. Not sure what has just happened, what is still happening. Not sure what to think. Not sure how to make sense of anything anymore.  
“Armie, I…”  
“What was that?”  
“I’m sorry, man,” Timothée says. “I thought you knew. I mean, you did know, right?”  
“Know what?” Armie asks, looking up at his co-star, who just stares at him, his face a dark shade of red. “Know what?” he repeats.  
“That I, you know…,” Timothée says, but he isn’t saying anything at all, and Armie is still as confused as anything.  
“I don’t know, man. What are you saying?” he asks, his stomach not feeling right at the moment.  
“That I like you,” Timothée confesses, looking down at his feet. “I thought you knew.”  
“You mean… But…,” Armie tries, but he can’t form a full sentence anymore. “Is this why you are avoiding me? Because you…”  
“Yeah,” Timothée says, still avoiding Armie’s gaze. “I’m sorry, man.”  
“No, I… I’m sorry for...,” Armie says, but he isn’t sure what he’s sorry for. He just is.  
“Please don’t tell Elizabeth.”  
“That we kissed?”  
“Yeah, and that I, you know… that I like you. I don’t want her to think that I’m, you know, trying to hit on you or something, because I’m not,” Timothée explains, finally looking up at Armie. “I respect her, and I respect your marriage, so… I’m sorry.”  
“I won’t tell her.”  
“Thanks,” Timothée says, and an awkward silence follows. “I should…,” he eventually says, pointing at his bedroom, and Armie nods.  
“Me too,” he says, and they quickly say goodnight, before going to their own bedrooms. But as Armie sits down on his bed, his head starts spinning, the reality hitting him of what has just happened, and what it means. Timothée, his best friend, his co-star, Timothée, likes him, and they have just kissed. Not only had Timothée kissed him, but he had kissed him back. He had wanted to kiss him back. Timothée hadn’t avoided him because he hates him. But what does this mean? How will this affect their work? How will this affect their friendship?

\---

“Timmy?” Armie asks, after knocking on his door and getting no answer. It’s very early in the morning, and they don’t have to get up for another hour or so. But Armie hadn’t slept all night, because of what had happened. He had kept tossing and turning, wondering what will happen now. Hoping that he won’t lose Timothée, because that would kill him.  
There is still no answer, and Armie is about to turn and leave, but then he hears a soft noise coming from inside the bedroom. He carefully opens the bedroom door, and sees a sleepy Timothée looking up at him. He can’t help but smile, as he goes over to him, and kneels down beside him.  
“’morning,” he whispers, and the younger man flashes a small, shy smile, before Armie sees him remembering that things are different now. That there is a distance to be remained between them. The smile disappears, and he stares at him with a blank stare now. It breaks Armie’s heart, and he sighs.  
“There’s something I haven’t told you,” he says, but the stare on Timothée’s face remains blank. “Elizabeth and I, we…”  
“What? You haven’t told her, have you?” Timothée asks, now looking nervous, as he sits up. “What did she say?”  
“No, I haven’t told her,” Armie quickly says. “We just…,” he continues, looking down at his wedding ring. “We’ve been separated for a few months now.”  
“Really?”  
“Really,” Armie says, as he looks up at his co-star, who is fully awake by now. He has pulled the covers up to his chest, clearly feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable right now.  
“What happened?”  
“Work got in the way,” Armie shrugs, trying not to show how much the separation had hurt him. How for weeks, he hadn’t wanted to leave his new apartment. How the only thing that had kept him going, had been his kids, and the thought of getting to make this movie.  
“Can’t you work things out? Take some time off, after this… go away together?” Timothée suggests, and Armie can’t help but smile. “Or you can have her come over, like last time?”  
“No, I ehm… I think it’s too late for that.”  
“Are you sure?” Timothée asks, and Armie nods, looking back at the wedding ring on his finger.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Thanks,” Armie says, looking up at Timothée, and for just a moment, he sees the boy he had met, so many years ago now. “Do you want to go for a walk?”  
“What about…?” the younger man asks, looking over at the window. Going for a walk, with the fans circling around Crema, hoping to spot them, it just isn’t an option. Especially not when they have to be at work in time.  
“It’s still dark out. I doubt they’ll be looking for us now,” Armie says, as he gets up, having kneeled down all this time. He stretches his legs, not realising that Timothée has gotten up as well. And when he turns around, he nearly walks into him.  
“Sorry, I…,” Timothée quickly says, but then he stops himself. An awkward moment follows, where they are both clearly thinking about what had happened last night, but neither of them mention it. Timothée simply gives a little nod, before walking past Armie, out of the room.

“About what I told you last night… I thought you knew,” Timothée says, as they make their way through a dark and empty street.  
“I didn’t,” Armie says, looking at him, and seeing the nervous look on his face. “You never said anything, so how I was supposed to know?”  
“Because… I mean, how could you not know?” Timothée awkwardly laughs. “I thought everyone knew. Luca knows.”  
“He does?” Armie asks, wondering who else knows, and if his co-stars know. If Andre knows.  
“Yeah, I mean, I wasn’t exactly good at hiding it,” the younger man laughs.  
“How long has this been going on for?”  
“I don’t know, man. Ehm… probably since… it was before we started shooting the movie, so…”  
“The first movie?” Armie asks, still confused. Timothée nods, before looking down at his feet, as he stops walking. “Wait, so you… you’ve liked me for what, five years, and you never told me?”  
“It’s not exactly something you want to tell someone, is it?” Timothée says, still looking down at his feet. “Especially when he’s your co-star, who also happens to be your best friend, who is married to another one of your friends. And I… I thought you knew.”  
“No, I didn’t,” Armie says, the look of shock still on his face. “I’m sorry man, if I had known…”  
“What?” Timothée laughs. “You wouldn’t have invited me on those trips with your wife?”  
“No, I…”  
“I don’t want this to change anything, alright?” Timothée continues. “I just… I know what this is, and it’s fine.”  
“But I hate the way things have been. I miss you, man.”  
“I just don’t want to get hurt again.”  
“Again?” Armie asks, a sharp sting going through his stomach. The though of Timothée having been hurt, it physically hurts him. Because where was he to protect him?  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Timmy…”  
“Being together, twenty-four seven, it hurt, okay?” Timothée admits. “Knowing that you were married, and you didn’t feel the same way about me, it really fucking hurt,” he spits out, and Armie can see that the pain is still there. “And I don’t want to have to go through that again. I’m sorry, but… I can’t.”  
Without saying a word, Armie wraps his arms around the younger man, holding him tight. He can feel some hesitation at first, but then he feels Timothée putting his arms around him, clinging onto him.  
“We’ll figure this out, yeah?” Armie whispers. “But stop pushing me away.”  
“I’m sorry.”

\---

It’s been two weeks, and the production has moved to a new, secret location. There are no more fans waiting for the actors outside their apartment, or holding up the crew as they are trying to set up for a scene. It has made the atmosphere on the set more relaxed, and some of the pressure seems to have disappeared.  
The two men had finally found a way to work together, and to be friends again, without it causing Timothée pain. There are still some uncomfortable moments here and there, but now that Armie knows the reason, he knows how to handle the situation. And since coming to a new location, Timothée seems to have let his guard down.  
“Timmy?” Armie asks, and his co-star looks up from his script. “Do you have a minute?”  
“Sure.”  
“Elizabeth is going to announce our divorce today,” Armie says, and Timothée nods, slowly taking in and processing the news.  
“You are really not getting back together then?”  
“No, we’ve tried, but… it just isn’t working anymore.”  
“Why is she announcing it now?” Timothée asks, as he puts away his script.  
“Because I’m over here now. So hopefully by the time I get back…”  
“People will have forgotten about it?” Timothée interrupts, and Armie can’t help but smile.  
“Something like that.”  
“You’re upset,” Timothée says, and Armie nods, looking down at his hands. “But I mean, if you’ve tried everything, then…”  
“Not for me, for the kids,” Armie interrupts him, looking back up at him. “I’m upset for the kids. They deserve better. But… I am okay with this.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, it’s for the best. Time for a change, I guess,” Armie sighs, and he knows that Timothée can see right through him. That he can see that the situation is still hurting him. But the fact that right now, all he does is give a nod, before offering him a hug, it means the world to him. It is everything he needs right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who is still reading this. You guys are the best!! xx

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/samanthadroppie/39857297613/in/dateposted-public/)

“You’re still wearing your wedding ring,” Timothée notices, when they are on their way to set, a few days later. Elizabeth had announced the news, and Armie had checked his phone that day every five minutes, but it had only upset him more. People had accused him of cheating, of never being around for his wife, for his kids. They accused him of being a useless human being, and so much worse. It hurt, but he could take it. But seeing the accusations that were aimed towards his wife, they broke him. She had been nothing but good to him, and she still means the world to him. So to see people writing the most awful things about her, he couldn’t handle it. He had broken down, and he had walked off set. Timothée had followed him, and they had sat in the grass, in complete silence, for over an hour. At some point, Timothée had grabbed Armie’s hand, and it had been such a small, but kind gesture, that it had made Armie break down in tears again. But after that moment, he had felt lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
“Yeah, I am,” Armie says, looking down at his hand. He takes a deep breath, his heart beating fast, before taking off his wedding ring, and putting it in his pocket. He had taken it off before, but not like this.  
“How do you feel?”  
“I’m not sure,” Armie admits, and Timothée flashes him a small smile. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Another one?” Armie asks, after finishing his beer. They are at a local bar, and there are only a few locals sitting at a table, but other than that, the place is empty. It is quite the change from Crema, where they hadn’t been able to leave their apartment, except at night, or to go to set.  
“Sure,” Timothée says, as Armie gets up. He goes over to the bar, and orders two more beers. The guy behind the bar stares at him for a little too long, and for just a second, he wonders if there is going to be trouble.  
“You’re the guy from that Johnny Depp movie, aren’t you?” the guy then asks, and Armie can’t help but smile.  
“Yeah.”  
“I thought I recognised you,” the guy says, “That movie was shit, man. You’re alright though.”  
“Thanks,” Armie laughs, as the guy hands him his beers. He quickly makes his way over to Timothée, still smiling to himself about the guy’s comment. But when he notices the serious look on his friend’s face, he gets worried. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“No, tell me,” Armie says, as he sits down at the table. “What happened?”  
“I saw you flirting with the guy behind the bar, and…,” Timothée admits, but before he can even finish his sentence, Armie stops him.  
“What? I wasn’t flirting with… he recognised me, and he told me my movie was shit,” he laughs. “That’s why I… you thought I was flirting with him?”  
“It looked like…,” Timothée says, but then his face turns red, and he looks down at his hands, clearly unable to face Armie.  
“You were jealous,” Armie laughs, playfully nudging him in the arm. Timothée looks up, crinkling his nose. “You were!”  
“Fuck off.”  
“You so were,” Armie laughs. “Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite.”  
“I hate you,” Timothée laughs, shaking his head.  
“I love you too.”

“Timmy?” Armie asks, many hours later, when they are back at their shared apartment. They are on the sofa, Timothée with his head in Armie’s lap. They are sharing a joint, and they are far more drunk than they should be, considering they have to be on set in only a matter of hours.  
“Mhm?”  
“Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Armie asks, and the younger man looks up at him, the joint still on his lips. “Or a boyfriend?”  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Timothée laughs, as he hands the joint over to Armie, who has a confused look on his face. “Why do you think?”  
“Work?”  
“Because of you,” Timothée laughs, but even in this state, Armie can see his pain. “I don’t want them.”  
“So you’re saying, that you haven’t been with anyone in what, five years?”  
“I have,” Timothée laughs, as he watches Armie take a drag, and slowly blowing out the smoke. “But no, you know, relationships.”  
“I’m sorry,” Armie says, and a silence follows. Timothée closes his eyes, his head still in Armie’s lap. Armie can’t help but smile as he looks down at him, so pure, so beautiful.  
He carefully and gently places his hand on the younger man’s chest, and he can feel him tensing up, but when he starts moving his hand towards his stomach, he can feel him relaxing, but he is keeping his eyes closed. He takes a deep breath, his heart nearly beating out of his chest, before sliding his hand into Timothée’s pants. He expects his best friend to push him away, to start shouting at him, or worse. But all Timothée does, is move into his touch, his eyes still shut tight, too nervous to face him.  
Armie keeps his eyes focussed on Timothée’s face though, focussed on his lips slightly parting, as soft moans start coming out, as he arches his head back. As he finally opens his eyes, looking straight up at him, as he licks his lips.  
“Fuck,” Timothée whispers, and his face flushes a dark shade of red. Armie takes his hand out of the younger man’s pants, and wipes it on his shirt, on his chest. Timothée looks at his chest, and he laughs, shakes his head. “You fucking…”  
Timothée sits up, and takes off his shirt, before throwing it on the floor. He turns to face Armie, but Armie has gotten up from the sofa, and he is now looking down at him. Timothée looks up at him with a nervous look on his face, but when Armie flashes a shy smile, he relaxes.  
Armie reaches out a hand, and Timothée takes it, and lets himself be pulled up to his feet. And as their faces nearly touch, Armie kisses Timothée. It’s a messy, drunken kiss. But it is also full of passion, full of longing, of wanting.  
“Wait,” Timothée pants, as Armie is kissing his neck. Armie looks up at him, a worried look on his face. Have they gone too far? Have they crossed a line? “What are we doing?”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, I… No,” Timothée quickly says, as he puts his hand on the back of Armie’s neck again. Armie kisses him again, before flashing a big smile.  
“Good.”

\---

“Something is different,” Luca says, squinting his eyes at the two actors in front of him. “What happened last night?”  
“Nothing,” Armie laughs, before looking at Timothée, who is avoiding his gaze, a shy smile on his face.  
“Did you have sex?” Luca asks. “Is that why you keep looking at each other like that? You’re practically giggling like schoolgirls.”  
“No, we’re not,” Timothée laughs, and Luca raises an eyebrow. “Are we?”  
“Yes, you are. So did you?”  
“We did not,” Armie laughs. “Nothing happened. We’re just…”  
“Happy to be here,” Timothée asks, but when his eyes meets Armie’s, they both quickly look away, smiling at the ground.  
“Right…,” Luca says. “Just make sure to invite me to the wedding, yes?”  
“We’re not…,” Armie tries, but before he can even finish his sentence, Luca has walked off.  
“Do you think he knows?” Timothée asks, keeping a straight face, but Armie can’t help but laugh, before wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzles his face into the younger man’s neck, and kisses him.

\---

There is only a week left of shooting, and Armie and Timothée are in bed, after a long and intense day on set.  
“What are we doing?” Timothée asks, when Armie is already half-asleep. Armie opens his eyes, and he turns to face the younger man.  
“What do you mean?”  
“This? Us… what is this? Is it just, you know, a bit of fun, or…,” Timothée asks, and Armie can hear his voice shaking with nerves.  
“I don’t know, man,” Armie admits. “I’ve never been with a guy before.”  
“I know. But if you’re only doing this just to try it out, then…”  
“I’m not,” Armie quickly says. “Timmy, I…,” he continues, but he struggles to find the right words to say. “What we’re doing… it’s not just fun to me, but I don’t know what this is yet…”  
“Right,” Timothée says, obviously hurt.  
“You must remember what it was like, the first time you were with a guy… I’m just trying to get my head around it.”  
“I don’t,” Timothée says. “Because it wasn’t a big deal to me.”  
“Well, it is a big deal to me,” Armie snaps. “I was with Elizabeth for over a decade, I have kids, I… you know how my family feels about this. When we made the movie, and I started to realise that maybe I…,” he continues, but then he looks up at the ceiling, unable to face Timothée. “That maybe I was into guys as well, that was a big deal to me. But I was married, and I didn’t have to deal with it, not really. But now that we…,” he says, and he looks back at the younger man. “I am scared, alright?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I didn’t want to bother you with any of it. I told Luca, and we spoke about it, a lot,” Armie admits. “He helped me come to terms with it.”  
“Does Elizabeth know?”  
“Yeah, she does,” Armie sighs. “She didn’t care, but… I do. Because I know what my family will have to say about it. I know what they will think of me.”  
A silence follows, and Timothée slides his fingers in between Armie’s, while looking down at their hands. Armie can’t help but look at the honest and pure look on the younger man’s face, his stomach doing cartwheels.  
“Don’t ever think that I am using you,” he whispers, and Timothée looks up at him, as he gives a small nod. “I love you. Do you hear me?”  
“I love you too.”

\---

“Talk to me, what is going on?” Luca asks, when he joins Armie as he is smoking a cigarette in between takes. “You and Timmy, you are together, yes?”  
“I don’t know,” Armie admits, looking down at the ground, not sure what to think of the situation anymore. “I guess, but…”  
“You are not sure if you are ready to be with a man yet.”  
“Something like that.”  
“Do you love him?” Luca asks, and Armie looks up and nods. “I already know, but I just wanted to see what you would say,” the director admits, and Armie can’t help but smile, as he throws away his cigarette. “And we all know how he feels about you.”  
“I didn’t know, not until a few weeks ago.”  
“You didn’t? How could you not know?”  
“He never told me,” Armie shrugs, and Luca rolls his eyes.  
“The boy could literally not take his eyes off you. The way he looked at you… how could you not see that?” Luca asks, a confused look on his face. “It was so obvious! It still is!”  
“I guess…”  
“But he loves you, and you love him, then what is the problem?”  
“I’m scared, man,” Armie admits, and he lets out a sigh. “My family, they…”  
“I know,” Luca interrupts him. “But do you really want to live your life for them? Or do you want to live it for yourself? Look at Elio and Oliver, and all the time they wasted, because Oliver was scared of what his family was going to say or do.”  
“I know…”  
“Don’t live your life for anyone else,” Luca says. “and don’t let him go. What you two have is…”  
“Special?” Armie laughs, and Luca realises that he had just almost quoted a part of Samuel Perlman’s speech. He can’t help but smile, before his look turns serious again.  
“There is a genuine love between the two of you, and you have known this from the moment you met. Even if you didn’t realise it was this kind of love. That is something that doesn’t happen every day.”  
“I know. You’re right.”  
“I am always right,” Luca says, before flashing a small smile. “Let’s go back.”  
“Thank you, for…”  
“Don’t thank me,” Luca interrupts him. “Just listen to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/samanthadroppie/39857297613/in/dateposted-public/)

“It’s awesome out here,” Timothée says, as he and Armie look out of the window of their hotel room. They have just arrived at the final location, where they will only be shooting two scenes tomorrow. And if everything goes according to plan, those will be the final scenes they will have to shoot for the sequel.  
“I’m sad that it’s almost over,” Armie says, and Timothée looks up at him, nodding. Armie can see the fear, the insecurity in his eyes, at not knowing what will happen once they are done with the movie. At not knowing where they stand. And seeing the look in his eyes, it breaks his heart. “Move in with me,” he blurts out, and for just a moment, there is complete silence. But then Timothée starts laughing.  
“What?”  
“I mean, we’ve been living together for over a month already, so…”  
“What are you…,” Timothée says, the smile disappearing from his face. “Is this serious?”  
“Yeah. I have an apartment, and it’s big enough for the two of us.”  
“We can’t just… you can’t… what about…,” Timothée stumbles over his words, but then he laughs again. “For real?”  
“For real,” Armie laughs. “I am serious about this. About us.”  
“What if people find out?”  
“We’ll tell them before they can find out,” Armie says, and Timothée gets the biggest smile on his face.  
“You mean…”  
“Go public. Yeah. I’d have to tell Elizabeth first, and my family, but… yeah.”  
“Are you sure you’re not just, like, making fun of me, or…?” Timothée asks, nervously laughing. Armie puts his arms around his waist, and pulls him close.  
“I’m not. I am being serious,” Armie says, before kissing the younger man’s neck. “I love you, and I don’t care who knows.”  
“What about your family?”  
“They’ll just have to accept it, and if they don’t…,” Armie says, looking at Timothée. “it’s their problem. Not ours. I am not going to let you go.”  
“Shut up…”  
“I mean it,” Armie says, putting his hand on the back of the younger man’s neck. “I love you.”  
“About this moving in thing… how soon were you thinking of doing this?”  
“I’ve got some time next week?” Armie says, trying to keep a straight face, but Timothée can’t help but laugh. He buries his face in the taller man’s neck, and Armie wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. He is still trying to get his head around everything, but he can’t deny that being with Timothée, it simply feels right.

\---

“What is the big news that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” Elizabeth asks, even before Armie has sat down. It still feels odd, coming back to the house where he used to live, knowing that this isn’t his home anymore. He instinctually looks down at his hand, but the wedding ring is gone, and he sighs. “Oh god, please tell me you don’t regret it.”  
“What?”  
“The divorce. We both decided that it’s for the best. I love you, but…”  
“No, I… no…,” Armie says, as he sits down. Elizabeth sits down next to him, and she flashes a supportive smile.  
“Spit it out.”  
“I’ve been seeing someone.”  
“Oh, wow,” Elizabeth says, and Armie can see that she is surprised, but not upset or hurt, and he feels relieved. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her. “Is it… no…”  
“Timmy.”  
“I figured,” Elizabeth says, and she smiles down at her hands. “He has been in love with you ever since you met.”  
“I had no idea.”  
“No?” Elizabeth laughs, looking up at him. “I thought you were in love with him too. I ignored it, because I was scared of losing you, but…”  
“I wasn’t,” Armie quickly says. “I promise. This didn’t happen until a few weeks ago. When we saw each other again, and he told me about his feelings, we just… something just happened. But we never…”  
“I know,” Elizabeth interrupts him. “You would have told me, if something had happened.”  
“Yeah, I would have.”  
“I’m happy for you.”  
“Are you?” Armie asks, and Elizabeth nods, flashing a smile. “Even though it’s…?”  
“Timmy?” Elizabeth interrupts him, but then her look turns serious. “I don’t care if you’re with a man or a woman, Armie. I just want you to be happy. And I know how much you love him, so…”  
“I’m sorry,” Armie says, but Elizabeth shakes her head, before wrapping her arms around him.  
“Don’t you dare.”

\---

“People already know,” Timothée laughs, as he grabs Armie’s phone out of his hands, to scroll through his pictures. “What about this one?”  
“No, I don’t like it.”  
“Why are you so nervous?” Timothée asks, but when Armie doesn’t answer, he looks up from the phone. Armie looks down at his hands, unable to hide the guilt on his face. “You have told your family, haven’t you? I mean, they must have seen the pictures already.”  
“Probably.”  
“You haven’t told them?” Timothée asks, but Armie just shrugs. When they had moved in together, after finishing shooting the movie, they had been photographed by the paparazzi, and the pictures had appeared all over the internet. Rumours are already being spread, that they are in a relationship, and have been for years, that that is why Armie and Elizabeth’s marriage had broken down. So far, everyone involved had ignored the rumours. But the guys are meant to go public with their relationship this week, on Instagram, so they can walk the red carpet next week, for the premiere of Timothée’s new movie.  
“My mom called yesterday, but I didn’t answer,” Armie admits, and the younger man can’t help but laugh. “I’m nervous, man. She doesn’t know I’m…”  
“What?”  
“You know…”  
“What?” Timothée laughs. “Bi?”  
“Yeah,” Armie says, his face turning red.  
“You can say the word, you know? You won’t turn to stone,” Timothée laughs, and Armie playfully nudges him in the ribs. “You have got to tell them. You can’t wait until…”  
“What? We’re married?” Armie asks, now making the younger man blush. “Huh?”  
“Shut up.”  
“I will tell her. I’ll call her this afternoon.”  
“You’re calling her now. And after that, we’re posting the… thing,” Timothée says, referring to the Instagram post, which they had written down together, and which had been checked by their management.  
“Can’t we just…”  
“No.”

“What did she say?”  
“She’s going to need some time,” Armie says, trying to hide how hurt he is, by some of the comments that had been made during the conversation. But Timothée can see right through him, and he pulls him into a hug. “I’m glad I told her though.”  
“I’m proud of you.”  
“Thank you,” Armie says, as Timothée lets go of him. He gives him a quick kiss, before sitting down on the couch. Timothée joins him, and shows him the picture he has picked out. It’s one they had taken a few weeks ago, while they were making the movie. It isn’t Armie’s favourite, but he knows that Timothée loves it, so he flashes a smile, and nods, but on the inside he is still hurting, more than just a little upset because of the conversation he has just had with his mother. But he knows that they have to do this, so he puts on a brave face, and he copies the text for the Instagram post, while Timothée does the same. And before they post it, they give each other a kiss.  
“What if…,” Timothée says, but then he stops himself.  
“What?”  
“I’m just nervous now,” the younger man admits, as he curls up into Armie’s arms. Armie drops his phone, as he wraps his arms around the man he loves, and he closes his eyes. Today has been too emotional, too nerve-wrecking, and he simply wants it to end.  
But then he feels Timothée moving in his arms, and he opens his eyes, to look down at him. He see Timothée looking at his phone, with tears in his eyes, and his heart skips a beat. For just a moment, he gets scared that people are posting hate, and that Timothée is reading it. But then he sees the smile on his face, the look of pure relief, of gratitude.  
“What are they saying?”  
“They are happy for us… they have known for years… congratulations… we, oh wow, I can’t repeat that,” Timothée laughs, and Armie can’t help but smile. “Apparently we make a great couple.”  
“We do. You didn’t know that?”  
“I mean, I did. I have known for years, but, you know, it took a little while to convince you.”  
“Sorry about that.” Armie smiles, as he leans down to kiss him. “Better late than never, right?”

\---

“We are going to be late,” Timothée laughs, as Armie starts kissing his neck again. They have just gotten out of the shower, and they have to get dressed now, or they will be late for the premiere tonight.  
“You’re the star, you can be a little late, can’t you?”  
“No, I really can’t,” Timothée laughs, as he goes into the bedroom, with Armie following him. But before he can get to his clothes, Armie has started kissing him again.  
“Sit down,” Armie says, and Timothée shoots a questioning look. “Go on.”  
“What… why…?” Timothée asks, but he does as he is told.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“I…,” the younger man begins, but he knows that there is no point. So he closes his eyes, and within seconds, he feels Armie’s mouth wrap around his dick. His eyes fly open, and he opens his mouth to object, but when he looks down at Armie, he can’t help but look at him for a moment. “You don’t have to do this,” he eventually says, and Armie stops, and looks up at him. So far, they have only given each other handjobs, but they hadn’t done more than that. They had both wanted to do more, but they know that they shouldn’t rush into things, especially because it’s all new to Armie.  
“I want to,” Armie says, a blush on his face, and Timothée can’t help but smile.  
“Are you sure? I mean, you really don’t have to do this, so…”  
“I want to,” Armie repeats, laughing. “Now, close your eyes.”  
“Sure,” Timothée laughs, and he does as he is told. Armie looks up at him, so naked, so vulnerable, and he can’t help but smile, as it hits him, that this is the young man he had met at the piano lesson, all those years ago. This is the man he had rode around Crema with, with whom he had made the movie that had changed his life. This is the man who had stolen his heart, and he hadn’t even realised it.

“Stop it,” Timothée laughs, as Armie rests his hand on his butt, while they are on the red carpet. “You are such a…”  
“What?” Armie asks, trying to sound as innocent as anything, while the cameras are flashing. “What?” he laughs, when Timothée glares at him.  
“I’ll make you pay for this.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Shut up,” Timothée laughs, but Armie just moves closer towards him, and pinches his butt. He can see Timothée trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. The younger man looks up at him, and his straight face breaks. He gets the biggest, happiest smile on his face, and Armie knows that the cameras are flashing, but he doesn’t care. He leans forward, and presses his lips against Timothée’s. He can feel Timothée kissing him back, no hesitation, no doubt, and it makes his heart skip a beat, his stomach doing cartwheels.  
“I love you,” he whispers into Timothée’s ear after the kiss, and he already knows that the younger man has the biggest, goofiest smile on his face right now, and that the photographers are having the time of their lives. That these moments will be captured, and shared all over the world, within minutes.  
Years ago, it would have upset him. Perhaps weeks ago, it still would have scared him. Because, what will people think? Will they judge him, for being with a man? But right now, there is no fear anymore. He doesn’t care what they think. He hasn’t felt this way about anyone, not even Elizabeth. That had been true love, but it had been a different kind of love. Perhaps a different part of his heart had belonged to her, a part that will always belong to her. But Timothée had taken a different part of his heart, the part that makes him feel alive again. That makes him want to show the world, and scream it from the rooftops. The part that has made him overcome his fear, his inhibitions. The part, the love, that is strong enough to overcome anything.

\---

“Good morning,” Armie whispers, as he opens his eyes, and he notices Timothée looking at him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Armie laughs. “Are you?”  
“Mhm,” Timothée laughs, a shy look on his face. Last night, after the premiere, they had slept together for the first time. It had been awkward, and there had been a lot of laughter and giggles. But there had also been a lot of love, and warmth, and afterwards, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. “Still no regrets then?”  
“No regrets,” Armie laughs, but then he sees a sadness coming over Timothée, and he brings his hand up to his face, to brush the hair out of his face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Why would you… what are you talking about?”  
“If you ever, you know, you stop loving me, and we…”  
“What, we split up?”  
“Yeah… I don’t want to lose you,” Timothée admits, and Armie sighs.  
“That is not going to happen,” he says, his hand still on the side of the younger man’s face. “I love you, and… this is for life, man. You’re stuck with me now.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I do. We are going to grow old together, and…,” Armie says, and he can’t help but smile at the thought of a future together. “I need you, man,” he admits, a shy smile on his face. “You’re not only the man I love, but you’re also my best friend. And I love you.”  
“Shut up…”  
“I mean it,” Armie says, and Timothée looks up at him, the shyest look on his face. “One day we are going to be old and grey, and we are going to look back on this moment, and we…”  
“Do you promise?”  
“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this until the end. All your kudos and comments really are much appreciated, and I can't wait to start working on more stories! xx


End file.
